1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a storage container. More particularly, this application relates to a storage container for organization of small craft items.
2. Description of Related Art
People who work with beads either as a hobby or in their profession may accumulate hundreds of different designs and types of beads which vary by color and size as well as material. It is difficult to easily store the multitude of types of beads such that they are all visually accessible and easily retrievable to the person during use, as well as providing containers that are easily transportable.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0178693 to Gupta discloses a beadwork kit, a lap desk for bead working, a bead stringing tray and a weaving tray, the trays being interchangeable in the kit and desk and also being capable of being used alone. The kit has a case having a cover and a base. The cover includes a plurality of compartments within which beads containers are received. A further compartment is provided for holding scissors or other tools. The base also includes a storage compartment which underlies a beadwork tray. The beading tray is for engaging beads in a straight line such as for making bracelets, necklaces, with a plurality of grooves therein which may include indicia associated therewith for determining the final length of the project.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,102 to Belokin discloses a tackle and utility box formed of a pair of substantially identically shaped molded members having converging top and bottom walls and integral side and end walls with matching inner open sides, hinged to each other along one edge so that in a closed position the molded members adjoin at their open sides to form an enclosure and in open position the sides of the members fold out into a flat base with the open inner skies directed upwardly at an angle to each other. At least one compartmented tray is included, hinged at its bottom across the open inner side of one of the molded members. In the closed position, the sides of the hinged compartmented trays serve as covers for the fixed compartments in both molded members and in open position the trays can be rotated to provide access to the compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,670 to Harlan discloses a multi-compartment pillbox with compartment size as chosen by the user, snap shut lids to close all compartments, and a boatlike structure to aid in filling each compartment. The unit may be manufactured using clear or colored plastic. The rounded bottoms in the compartments are a necessity for easy removal of pills.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0269231 to White discloses a container useful for both packaging a device and for transferring the device from the container to its place of use with a minimum amount of contamination of the user by the device. The container has a first container portion and a second container portion. One of the container portions is provided with a grip that is graspable by a user's hand and a holder for holding the device using the same portion of the container to permit that portion of the container to be gripped and used to transfer the device from the container to another location without having to directly contact the device. Corner indentations are designed to provide a convenient location to grasp the first container portion between two finger of one hand when opening or closing the container.